Other Brother
by Isagawa
Summary: Amaimon devient un peu jaloux quand il voit comment Rin s'inquiète pour Yukio, et il veut que le brun le traite de même. Techniquement, ils sont frères, après tout.


**Auteur original : **Ma'

**Rating :** K+

**Couple / Personnages : **Rin et Amaimon. Pas vraiment de couple...

**Résumé :** Amaimon devient un peu jaloux quand il voit comment Rin s'inquiète pour Yukio, et il veut que le brun le traite de même. Techniquement, ils sont frères, après tout.

**Note d'Isagawa :** Ok, j'avoue, quand j'ai vu le résumé de la fic qu'avait fait Ma' , j'ai cru que c'était du Rin/Yukio et je suis allée voir par curiosité. Eh bah pas du tout. (Y a que de l'amour fraternel là-dedans, et Ma' me l'a confirmé. Pfeuh.) C'est même pas du Rin/Amaimon. Enfin, à part si on vit dans le monde des petits poneys et des Bisounours, je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amoureux là-dedans. Par contre, c'est super chou. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas la guimauve peuvent passer leur chemin.

J'avais la flemme de faire mon boulot correctement alors y a sans doute pleiiiin de petites fautes qui traînent ici ou là.

D'ailleurs, c'est quand on le voit écrit en anglais qu'on se rend compte que « Académie de la Croie-Vraie », c'est pas terrible comme nom.

Evidemment, j'ai bien reçu la confirmation de Ma' que je pouvais traduire sa fic et le poster (« Of course you can translate it », qu'elle a dit). Je vais le préciser tout le temps maintenant, je crois. Je tiens pas à me re-faire supprimer des OS.

En fait, je poste quasi une fic tous les jours ces derniers temps... O.O Si on compte le concours d'OS Vocaloid où je viens de m'inscrire sur Skyrock (je pense pas gagner vu que j'écris que des trucs... bizarres et trop courts, mais bon~) je pense que vous avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi. (Mes pauvres.)

Ah, et pis je me fais de la pub, mais vous pouvez aller checker ma chaîne YouTube si le coeur vous en dit (lien dans mon profil). Je vous offre des muffins :3

* * *

.: OTHER BROTHER :.

* * *

Amaimon s'accroupit, les bras croisés, en haut de l'une des nombreuses hautes tours de l'Académie de la Croie-Vraie et étudia les étudiants qui marchaient dans l'enceinte de l'école, ignorant qu'ils étaient observés. Depuis quelques temps, Amaimon s'était rendu compte que le comportement des humains était plutôt intrigant et que les étudier était passionnant. L'Académie était l'endroit rêvé pour observer les gens les plus intéressantes émotions étaient réunies, ainsi que les disputes, les coups de blues et tout ce qui se passait quotidiennement dans la vie d'un étudiant. C'était follement amusant, et c'était ce qu'Amaimon avait trouvé de mieux pour tromper l'ennui, sans compter manger des sucreries ou taquiner son frère cadet.

Rin, lui aussi, était assez fascinant à observer. Il changeait en permanence sa façon d'agir par rapport aux autres, et les émotions qu'il montrait n'étaient pas toujours celles qu'il ressentait, elles étaient même souvent en contradiction. Pour un démon comme Amaimon, c'était une grande source de confusion. Cependant, il y avait une facette du comportement de Rin qui attira l'attention d'Amaimon.

De se perchoir, situé au-dessus du vieux dortoir, Amaimon regarda Rin qui se retournait uniquement pour parler à Yukio. Le démon se rongea un ongle pendant que les jumeaux parlaient, n'écoutant qu'à moitié ce qu'ils se disaient. Ensuite, Rin pris maladroitement son frère dans ses bras (d'ailleurs Amaimon remarqua que de pâle, sa carnation virait au rouge) avant de le laisser s'en aller.

Amaimon eut un serrement de coeur alors qu'il regardait Yukio s'éloigner. C'était pas juste. Objectivement, Amaimon était plus le frère de Rin que cet humain. Premièrement, lui et Rin se ressemblait plus, et Amaimon supposait aussi qu'ils agissaient de façon similaire quand Rin utilisait ses flammes. Pourtant, Rin traitait Yukio beaucoup plus gentiment, avec plus d'amour qu'il n'en avait jamais montré à Amaimon. Rin et Yukio ne semblaient jamais contents de le voir. Le démon sentit son froncement de sourcil s'accentuer, et il se mordit les ongles un peu plus fort.

Ce brusque sentiment l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il savait ce que c'était pour l'avoir observé chez d'autres personnes d'innombrables fois, même s'il ne l'avait ressenti que rarement : la jalousie. Amaimon décida que la jalousie n'était pas un sentiment désirable, parce que ça faisait se serrer son estomac de manière désagréable – mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en faisait les frais. C'était plutôt rare qu'Amaimon ressente une autre émotion que l'ennui quand il allait voir Mephisto. Amaimon réfléchit tandis qu'il recroisait les bras. Peut-être que Rin serait en mesure de l'aider.

**x**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Rin fronça les sourcils quand Amaimon entra dans le dortoir sans frapper. Le démon ne répondit pas, ne faisant qu'avancer légèrement, arborant encore la même expression ennuyée.

- Arrête ça, soupira Rin avant de redemander : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Pourquoi tu te soucies tellement de l'autre ? demanda Amaimon et levant de grands yeux vers son frère.

Rin haussa les épaules, presque embarrassé de devoir admettre qu'en effet, il se souciait de Yukio. Il pensait que c'était évident.

- Ben, c'est mon frère.

La réponse ne sembla pas apaiser Amaimon et son regard fixe, imperturbable, n'hésita pas alors qu'il demandait à Rin :

- Mais moi aussi je suis ton frère, non ?

A cette parole, Rin eut envie de rire, mais il réalisa qu'Amaimon était sérieux. Il haussa les épaules et regarda la photo de lui et Yukio sur le bureau, derrière Amaimon. Yukio avait toujours été son frère, et ça ne changerait pas mais dans le cas d'Amaimon et Mephisto, on lui avait simplement appris qu'il était un démon et qu'il avait d'autres parents comme lui. Mais Rin comprenait, peut-être, pourquoi Amaimon se sentait un peu seul.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna-t-il de mauvais grâce, résigné.

Amaimon réfléchit. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il attendait de Rin. Alors il repensa à la scène qu'il avait vu du haut du dortoir.

Le brun recula légèrement quand Amaimon combla le peu d'espace qui les séparait. Quand il ne put plus mettre un pied derrière l'autre, il se raidit et attendit. Pourtant, Amaimon ne bougeait plus. Il se contenta de passer maladroitement ses bras autour de Rin et de l'attirer contre lui.

Rin tressaillit et tenta de le repousser, avant d'abandonner au bout de quelques secondes. Lentement, il déplaça ses bras et, un peu à contrecoeur, serra contre lui Amaimon. Il le sentait se détendre doucement.

Alors, Rin se demanda si parfois Amaimon se sentait seul, comme lui-même le faisait de temps à autres. De même, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais considérer Amaimon comme un frère. Mais il garda cette réflexion pour lui.

Au bout d'un moment, Amaimon recula et Rin fut seulement à moitié surpris de le voir arborer la même expression ennuyée qu'auparavant. Cependant, même s'il ne le montrait pas, Amaimon sentait que quelque chose avait changé – le serrement de cœur avait disparu.


End file.
